A madarak csicseregték
by zoeysamaaa
Summary: Edward megbetegedett, így Alt küldi el az órájáért Mustanghoz, ahol fény derül egy nem mindennapi titokra... Kissé AU töri, enyhén OOC karakterekkel, de szerintem nem lett olyan rossz. Tudom, hogy rövid a leírás, de többre most nem futotta. yaoi, 16


Alphonse tétován álldogált Roy Mustang irodája előtt. Bátyja nemrég csatlakozott a hadsereghez, de az Állami Alkimistáknak járó óráért nem tudott eljönni, mert hirtelen belázasodott. Al ennek az okát nem tudta, de igencsak aggódott érte. Mondta ugyan neki, hogy el kéne mennie orvoshoz, de mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Miután reggelizett, megint felhozta a témát, Edward pedig kézzel-lábbal tiltakozott ellene, mivel látszólag belátta, hogy nem tud megszabadulni a témától. Utána mogorván elküldte Alt az órájáért.

Alphonset összerezzent, mikor egy hihetetlenül vidám hang jó hangosan köszöntötte a háta mögül;

- Helló, Alphonse! Hát a bátyádat hol hagytad? – vigyorgott rá Meas, közben megpaskolta a vállát, ami, megjegyzem, egy fejjel magasabban volt, mint a férfi teljes magassága. De őt ez jól láthatóan nem kedvtelenítette el, sőt, talán még örült is neki. Az ok rejtély.

- Jó napot, Hughes alezredes – pillantott le rá tisztelettudóan. - Bátyónak otthon kellett maradnia, mert fel ment a láza.

- Értem. – Vigyora letörölhetetlen volt. – Akkor biztosan az órájáért jöttél.

- Pontosan – bólintott.

- De hát akkor miért álldogálsz még mindig itt? – választ sem várva megragadta a kilincset, szélesre tárta az ajtót és Al mellett beoldalazott rajta. A fiú kis késéssel követte.

- Helló, Roy – huppant le Meas az egyik fotelbe, az újságot olvasó Havoc mellé.

- Jó napot Ezredes úr… - köszönt Al is.

Roy a székében ült, látszólag teljesen belefeledkezve a munkába. Szinte meg sem hallotta a belépőket, még Alphonse nyikordulását sem, amint bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. De mivel a látszat néha csal, Roy sem az irataiban merült el, á… az nem tudná úgy lekötni. Hanem egy levélbe egy hódolójától, aki randizni akar vele.

Meas pár pillanat múlva megelégelte, hogy Roy még mindig nem vette őket észre és felállt. Csendesen odalépdelt Mustang mögé és előrenyúlt, majd egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta a kezéből a levelet és hangosan olvasni kezdte.

- Kedves Roy Mustang ezredesem, kérem, jöjjön el velem egy randevúra…

Roy felháborodottan felpattant és a levele után nyúlt, ám Hughes kivédte a támadást és eltolta magától a férfit majd odébbugrott.

-… a helyi étterembe egy romantikus vacsorára. Találkozzunk…

Roy lendítette az öklét, hogy egy jó nagyot behúzzon felettesének, aki arcán széles vigyorral tért ki az ütés elől.

-… pontban hatkor a parkban. Kérem…

Roynak látszólag remek ötlete támadt. Kezét csettintésre készen mutatta Meas felé, aki erre nyomban abbahagyta az olvasást.

- Jaaaj, muszáj ezt? Pont most értem a legjobb részhez! – nyafogott a férfi továbbra is vigyorogva.

- Igen, muszáj – sziszegte dühösen –, ugyanis ha nem tűnt volna fel, ez az enyém, nem a tiéd.

- De neked most úgyis az iratokkal kellene foglalkoznod, nem?

- Azzal már végeztem, és most add ide azt a nyavalyás papírt…

Meas nem mozdult. Roy arca vészesen rángatózni kezdett. Az idősebb férfi felsóhajtott.

- Rendben van, tessék… - nyújtotta át lelombozva.

Havoc most felemelte a fejét. Szájában cigi lógott, és azt nem vette ki, mikor beszélni kezdett, így úgy tűnt, bármelyik pillanatban leeshet a földre.

- Arra azért kíváncsi vagyok, kivel lett volna randija, ezredes?

A kérdezett morrant egyet. Meas tűnődve nézett rá.

- Valami Melissa, azt hiszem…

Havoc ledermedt.

- Me-Melissa? - hebegte

Meas gonoszkásan elvigyorodott.

- Ó, csak nem a barátnőd volt? Dehogyisnem! – felelt a kérdésre önmagának. Nem hiába nyomozó. – Nyugaloooom, sok hal van még a tengerben… - Pár pillanat múlva hozzátette. – Roy, te pedig házasodj meg végre!

Az említett visszafojtottan káromkodni kezdett, majd tekintete az ajtóra tévedt, mire rögtön abbahagyta.

- Alphonse?

A fiú kissé megszeppent, mikor meghallotta a nevét, majd bizonytalanul bólintott.

- Igen, jó napot Ezredes úr…

A férfi értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Mióta állsz te ott?

- Öhh… Mióta Hughes alezredes bejött.

- Értem – bólintott kelletlenül. – Hát a törpe hová tűnt? Vagy csak én nem látom? – pislogott körbe, várva a fent említett dühös kitörését, de mivel az elmaradt, kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy Edward tényleg nincs itt.

- Lázas – felelte Al helyett Meas. – A szálláson maradt.

Roy megint Alphonsera nézett.

- Az óráért jöttél?

- Igen – bólintott némileg felvidulva, hogy nem kell magyarázkodnia.

Mustang megfordult, matatott valamit az asztalnál majd az említett tárggyal a kezében indult Al felé, és a kezébe nyomta. Elvigyorodott.

- Mit kell tudnom róla?

- Miről? – hökkent meg a fiú.

- Hát Edről! Arra már rájöttem, hogy tud kör nélkül alkimistáskodni, de gondolom, mint felettese, illene tudnom a képességeiről.

- Hát… Ő… - kezdte Al, bizonytalan pillantást vetve Havocra és Measre. Roy követte a tekintetét.

- Fiúk! – szólt oda nekik szigorúan. - Lehetőleg most távozzatok.

- Az épületből vagy az irodádból? – érdeklődte Meas.

- Nekem mindegy, de ha meglátom, hogy az ajtómnak lapulva hallgatózol, neked annyi.

Hughes szomorúan felsóhajtott.

- Olyan ünneprontó vagy… - csóválta a fejét.

- Igen, tudom – állt el az útból, hogy barátai elmehessenek, majd az ajtócsukódás után még kilesett. Meas ott állt, teljes életnagyságban, komor arccal. Ám mielőtt Roy megszólalhatott volna, nekikezdett a magyarázkodásnak.

- Elfelejtettem odaadni ezt – nyújtott át egy terjedelmes méretű mappát előre láthatóan jó sok papírral teletömve.

Roy kelletlenül megrázta a fejét és átvette a csomagot.

- Ezért kár volt visszajönnöd.

Hughes elvigyorodott.

- Csak jobb, mintha Riza adta volna oda.

Roy felsóhajtott és kitessékelte a férfit. Morogva lépett oda íróasztalához és letelepedett a székre, Alnak pedig intett, hogy nyugodtan üljön le ő is. Miután a fiú helyet foglalt, megszólalt.

- Szóval, mesélj. Bizalmas dologról van szó?

- Hát… igen – bökte ki nagy nehezen.

- Pontosan miről?

- Hát… Öö…

- Figyelj, ha nem tartozik rám, ne mondd el. – Roy elmosolyodott. – Vagy csak a bátyád haragjától félsz?

- Eh?

- Csak mert akkor nincs mitől, én nem mondom meg neki.

- R-rendben… - motyogta, és az ablak felé pislogott. A párkányon egy madár ugrált vidáman, szemeit érdeklődve szegezte a fiúra. Al felsóhajtott. – Végülis, ha nem hazudott, úgyis megtudja…

- Megtudja? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Mustang értetlenül. – Honnan tudná meg? – követte a tekintetét. – Csak nem a madaraktól? – vigyorodott el.

- Ami azt illeti…

Roy meglepetten fordult meg a székben.

- Mi?

Alphonse bólintott.

- Te most viccelődsz velem, igaz?

- Nem… Bátyó komolyan beszél az állatokkal. Nekem legalábbis ezt mondta.

- Al… Ne hazudj.

- Nem hazudok.

- Pedig nekem határozottan úgy tűnik – nézett rá szigorúan.

- De én…

- Jó – vágott közbe. – Akkor tegyük fel, hogy igazat mondasz. Hol van rá a bizonyíték?

Al csak pár pillanat habozás után tudott válaszolni.

- Jöjjön el hozzánk, és meglátja, hogy nem hazudok. Bár… - tette hozzá bizonytalanul – Ebben még én sem vagyok biztos.

Roy rövid mérlegelés után bólintott.

Edward jól elvolt egyedül. Azt legalábbis nem lehet mondani, hogy unatkozott. A hűtőben talált némi kaját, így éhen sem halt. Ideje nagy részét az ablak mellett töltötte és beszélgetett a madarakkal. Ha már úgysem volt jobb dolga… Olvasni most nem volt kedve, legszívesebben egész nap aludt volna, de azt meg nem lehet… A cinke különben is jó társaság, legalábbis a többség, bár akad köztük néhány feleselős…

Hirtelen nyílt az ajtó és Alphonse lépett be rajta.

- Szia bátyó! Elhoztam az órádat – jelentette ki. Az ajtót résnyire nyitva hagyta.

- Szia… Köszi – vette át mosolyogva. – Hallom, Mustangnak randija lesz…

- Igen – bólintott és az ablakra pillantott. Ott kettő kis cinege pihent látszólag roppant elégedetten. Bár Al ezt nem tudta megállapítani, ő nem értett hozzá. Csak a mellettük lévő rengeteg szotyola héjból következtetett erre. – Ők mondták el?

Ed elmosolyodott.

- Igen. Bár, mint látod, elég feledékenyek – bökött a sok magra nevetve.

- Igen… Jobban vagy? – váltott témát.

- Ja – vigyorgott rá. – Tudod, a madarak tök kedvesek. Ha kapnak jutalmat, azt csinálják, amit mondasz – pillantott rájuk. – Megkértem őket, hogy hozzanak abból a növényből… Tudod, az a kislevelű, sok apró piros virága van…

- Persze! Amiből régen is annyit használtunk a szigeten…

- Az, az!

- De úgy emlékszem, az errefelé nem nő – jelentette ki pár pillanat múlva.

- A madarak társas lények. Legalábbis ők ezt mondják – magyarázta. – Vannak kapcsolataik – vigyorodott el szélesen.

Alphonse halkan nevetni kezdett.

- Értem.

Az ajtó váratlanul kicsapódott és egy (sajnos) igencsak ismerős egyén lépett be rajta. Arca komoly volt, bár némi döbbenet is észrevehető volt rajta. Roy szigorúan nézett végig a testvérpáron.


End file.
